


Causality

by thedevilchicken



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Enemies, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Persephone asked for a kiss. The Merovingian asked for more.
Relationships: The Merovingian/Thomas Anderson | Neo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Turing Fest 2020





	Causality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asuralucier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/gifts).



Persephone asked for a kiss. Her husband asked for more than that. 

It made sense, Neo thought - the Merovingian was exactly the kind of self-important dick who liked to push people's buttons for his own dickish reasons, which all came together and amounted to "just for kicks". The only difference between him and all the other self-important dicks Neo had met in his Matrix-bound pseudo-lifetime was he pushed people's buttons while telling them they'd already made all the relevant choices before they'd ever gotten there, before they'd even met, like it was all some vast foregone conclusion, cause and effect. And sure, maybe sometimes that was true; Neo sure as hell couldn't imagine asking him for shit if he wasn't fresh out of other options, so in that way the conclusion was pretty foregone. But the contrary part of him, the _you have issues with authority_ part of him, wanted to tell him to shove it and walk away. Maybe it wasn't the smart choice, but it sure would've been _his_ choice. 

"You know what I want," the Merovingian said, with that insufferable smirk on his face like he already knew what was going to happen. He didn't. He couldn't. Foresight wasn't exactly one of his gifts - hindsight, sure, he had that like agents had sunglasses (which was kinda to say he'd cling to it even when it seemed weird and out of place, like sunglasses at night). But for all his bluster about causality, he couldn't say anything for sure. 

"Your wife wanted a kiss," Neo replied. 

The Merovingian smiled. "Oh yes," he said. "That sounds like my wife. The surprise is only that she did not also require thirty pieces of silver." 

Neo opened his mouth, about to say something about AI and religion, or maybe just, _hey, look, if you could keep your dick in your pants..._ but the Merovingian raised one hand and cut him off before he even got started. Jackass. He'd've given him the finger and told him to go fuck himself if he hadn't been halfway concerned he'd take it literally. 

"Yes," the Merovingian said. "I know, I know, cause and effect. But look at this as the effect that she has caused. Persephone asked for a kiss in return for the Keymaker. However, hou want more from me than that, and so I ask for more. Doesn't that seem fair?" 

"Look, don't take this the wrong way," Neo replied, "but I'm pretty sure fairness is not your primary motivation here."

The Merovingian chuckled, smugly, like a Saturday morning cartoon villain, except who even knew if Saturday morning cartoons had even existed. He shook his head. "No," he said. "Of course it's not. Perhaps it is as simple as revenge. But I won't ask you to make me believe I'm anyone except myself." 

Neo didn't ask how the Merovingian knew what Persephone had said; aside from the fact that he was in the business of knowing things, he seemed like exactly the kind of dick who put cameras into bathrooms. Or maybe he just knew his wife a whole lot better than it seemed he did, or else she'd just smiled that sweet smile and told him. She'd probably told him. That kinda seemed like their dynamic - hell, Neo didn't think for a second she'd been helping _him_ more than she'd helped herself. 

Honestly, Neo wasn't sure what the Merovingian believed he was going to do next, but he probably thought he knew. Maybe he thought he'd tell him to go fuck himself after all 'cause he absolutely wasn't going to do it for him. Maybe he thought he'd quietly acquiesce once he realized the decision had already been made. What he actually did was take him by the throat and press him up against the nearest wall. The Merovingian raised his eyebrows, but he didn't struggle; Neo decided fuck it, he was done playing _did he know I was going to do that?_ and just got on with doing it instead. The fact was, he'd had enough of this bullshit, and he just wanted out.

The Merovingian was wearing a suit. So was Neo, though his was black and the Merovingian's was gray like a goddamn stormcloud approaching. He was a tall guy, too, so it turned out, now they were both standing up, taller than Neo was, which didn't seem to help with the perpetual smugness. So Neo turned him around, made him face the wall, 'cause he figured at least that way he wouldn't have to look at him. 

He knew what the Merovingian wanted him to do. He'd figured the first few times he'd asked, standing there on the platform at Mobil Ave like he'd taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way instead of belonging, he'd meant it the other way around - would've made sense for the guy on the power trip to want to be in charge, he guessed. Still, as Neo slipped his hands around the guy's waist, slipped them under his jacket, found his belt, it didn't feel much like he _wasn't_ in charge. When Neo yanked his pants down to mid-thigh and tucked his jacket up, maybe that was his own choice and maybe it wasn't. Maybe all of this was just what the Merovingian had wanted.

It didn't last long, but Neo guessed it wasn't meant to. He rubbed himself against the Merovingian's bare ass to get hard and surprised himself when that didn't take long. He slicked himself with the lube that the self-satisfied dick had brought there with him, like he knew and it wasn't just in case, like he didn't just carry it around for all the times in a day when he needed it, then pushed himself up against his hole. And when he pushed in, the Merovingian cursed, in French, not exactly quiet, till it rang in his ears as well as echoing off the station walls. Figured, Neo thought; French barely even existed anymore out in the real world and France for damn sure didn't exist, except maybe as some human power plant. He wasn't sure if language meant much of anything at all, any more than fucking the Merovingian against a subway station wall did. 

When they were done, the prick wasn't any less smug. He wasn't coy, either; he turned around, dick hanging out, and took his sweet time rearranging his clothes. For all the rules that existed in the Matrix, his suit still looked great, not a goddamn crinkle. 

"We should try a bed next time, yes?" the Merovingian said. 

"Next time I'll be armed," Neo replied, and the Merovingian smiled. He patted Neo's face. 

"You say that almost as if you believe it means no," he said. Then he walked away. Neo watched him go. 

Persephone asked for a kiss. The Merovingian asked for more. Neo couldn't help but think he was going to keep on asking, if he had the opportunity. 

And he was pretty sure they both knew what his answer would be.


End file.
